Sortings
by Lady Andromeda Black
Summary: The Sortings of James Sirius, Albus Severus, and Lily Luna Potter. The next generation of Potters all go to different Houses. Minor bashing and OOC.


"Potter, Albus Severus."

_All right, this was it. Dad said he didn't mind if I was Slytherin. But I really don't think… no. I'll be in whatever House I'm meant to be in._

'Well-well Mr. Potter, you are going to let me chose? So unlike your dad. In that aspect at least, otherwise… You are very like your dad- a thirst to prove yourself and step out of his shadow. A desire to be the best, and the ambitions I see. But you possess a very keen intelligence and a willingness to work hard. You really won't fight me on this?'

'No. I won't. Dad told me that he will always regret not listening to you. And the that the only good thing that came from Gryffindor was the fact that James, Lily, and I were born. I'll accept whatever.' 'Well then- better be **SLYTHERIN!**'

---------

"Potter, Albus Severus."

_Oh man, it's my brother's Sorting. I really wonder where he's going. He's a lot like Dad, but Dad was a Gryffindor. Oh well, it's not like he's going to be in Slytherin, he'll probably take longer than me though._

_**Flashback**_

"Potter, James Sirius."

_I just know I'll be in Gryffindor, all my family has been. This won't take long._

'Hmm… I see you are your mother's son. She never was Slytherin material, unlike your father, the things he could have done- if only. You'll be pleased to know Slytherin is not an option. You have no desire to distance yourself from being _the Harry Potter's son_, you are content with you are and you do not desire to get out of his shadow above all else. Your father's never told you, but I see you'll argue with me if it's anything other than Gryffindor, and unfortunately, I must always listen to Potter's. Very well- **GRYFFINDOR! **But like your dad, you will regret this."

_**End Flashback**_

_What did the Hat mean? What did Dad regret, and why? _**SLYTHERIN!**_ What did I miss? ALBUS, in Slytherin? What? Mum and Dad need to hear. Slytherin, honestly._

---------

"Potter, Lily Luna."

_Hmm. Where will I be. James is a Gryffindor and Albus is a Slytherin. I would rather be with Albus than James, but I don't honestly think I am Slytherin material. Maybe Ravenclaw, Daddy always said that some of his best friends are Ravenclaws. And I do like to read and learn. Having an aunt like Aunt Hermione will do that to you. And she was almost a Ravenclaw. Daddy told me not to argue with the Hat, he regrets doing so. Why do I get the feeling that that is something he's only told Albus and I? Hmm. I'll have to think on it more. I really should be concentrating._

'Well Miss Potter, we meet at last. It appears you know the Family Secret. You do know Potter's where never meant for Gryffindor, despite their Family Ancestry.'

'We are Gryffindor descendents? But Daddy only told me about Ravenclaw and Slytherin.'

'He doesn't know. He's only ever bothered to research his mother's line to find out why she was so powerful.'

'Now to Houses, you are so like both your namesakes. Your Grandmother was almost a Ravenclaw and Luna is. You're right about not having much of a Slytherin mindset, you have ambition, but you don't really have the drive to accomplish it that others do- the ruthless, "I'll do anything." You're not going to argue with me either?'

'No, daddy told me he'd be proud of me no matter what, and even though mum was disappointed with Albus' sorting, she told me that so long I'm not a Slytherin as well, it'll be all right. Being Slytherin would be okay; I don't care about mum as much as I do daddy. But daddy doesn't want me to argue so whichever House is for me is the one I want.'

'You definitely fit the House I am going to put you in. Have fun and learn a lot in your seven years in **RAVENCLAW!**'

---------

Potter Manor

"So we have a Potter in Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Gryffindor. What do you think Ginny?"

"I think that you had something to do with this. How could you Harry, you broke ten generations on both sides, of nothing but Gryffindor!"

"Me, I hardly did anything. I told them that regardless of what House they were in I'd be proud. And speak for your own family. My grandmother was a Slytherin, my great-grandfather a Hufflepuff, and my grandfather a Ravenclaw. And when mum's side went to Hogwarts, they were always Slytherin or Ravenclaw, my mum being the first Gryffindor ever in the family."

"Why didn't you encourage them to be in Gryffindor like us?" Ginny screeched.

"Because to this day, I regret not being a Slytherin. That is why."

"Slytherin- I married a Slytherin."

"So- I married someone who was far to Gryffindor for my tastes. There's nothing wrong with any of the Houses. And I was almost Slytherin."

"Ugh. You. Ravenclaw is fine, but I refuse to acknowledge our Slytherin son any longer!"

"Then it is a good thing that it is myself, in charge of the Family Vaults, business, properties, and family matters and not you. Because Albus is always welcome, and any friends of his. And if you aren't unfailingly polite I will enact many of the old laws about marriages."

"Those favor ME as the pureblood in this marriage." Ginny smirked, "And when I win, I'll be in control." "Please, you aren't going to win against me in this case. I am the Man-Who-Conquered and I am more pureblooded than you are."

"Your mum was a muggleborn."

"She was born to two first generation squibs, whose blood was purer than yours. I'll win."

"Fine, but only because I am concerned about James, the Potter Heir. The only Potter worth anything." "Please Ginny, just shut up before I enact the laws anyway. You know I have no set Heir, and nothing is being left to you. I'm splitting everything equally between my children.


End file.
